


Play or die

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is being blackmailed by an old rival. He doesn´t know who it is, but the person knows about him and his loved ones. The blackmailers threatens to kill Neal if Peter doesn´t play a little cat and mouse game.





	Play or die

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart fills the 'Blackmail' square on my H/C Bingo card.


End file.
